Things Change
by captaingymshorts
Summary: Brendan and Jack have been best friends for years. The two High School juniors, along with their band, have been accepted to Hollywood Arts. At the same time, Tori Vega has a big Senior showcase to work on. But when Brendan and Tori get together, friendships are put to the test, and Brendan finds out how things change over time. TorixOC
1. Chapter 1

"1..2..3..4..." Jack called out to the band, before Brendan played the opening guitar riff.

"Yeah!" Brendan called before proceeding to the next part of the riff. "All right!" He called to the rest of the band, signaling their musical entrance.

The group joined, adding bass and drums to Brendan's guitar part. Jack also joined in, playing guitar as well.

After a few measures of jamming, Jack and Brendan paused so the bass player, Jake, could lay out a groove over Patrick's drumming.

After two measures, Jack and Brendan joined back in with a loud simultaneous guitar crash. And as quick as they came in, the guitars were silenced as Jack stepped to his mic.

"_I seem to think I think I got a little situation_

_So listen to me sister listen maybe you can help_

_I think I gave a lot of problems my consideration_

_But not for me they always seem to be for someone else_"

While his band mate/best friend was busy rapidly singing the lyrics, Brendan began to replay the main of the song just under Jack's vocals.

"_Why all the people always seem to just be on vacation_

_What do I get from them? I don't get anything at all._

_I'm like a trash can holding all the information_

_And every single time I'm in the field, I'm two feet tall_"

Jack backed away and joined back in with his guitar, grinning wildly at Brendan. With a nod, both guitarists stepped to their respected microphones.

"_Salute your solution, now, salute your solution_"

Jack backed away, leaving Brendan to sing-talk the next section.

_"I find myself just looking worthy of my best intentions_

_Ignoring any kinda prize I might receive at all_

_I'll always seem to find a road that's tough to satisfaction_

_I find a ridicule that isn't cool for me at all_"

Jack and Brendan's guitars both rang with a crash once again, as Jack walked back up to the mic and joined his curly blonde haired counterpart on vocals once more.

"_And if there's one little answer to this complication_

_Someone somewhere some help me settle what is on my mind_

_There's only one I'm only taking getting and receiving_

_There's only one I'm taking_

_And only one I'm taking_

_And only one I'm taking_

_And only one I'm taking_

_And only one I'm taking_

_And only one_"

The band jammed while Jesse, the keyboardist, played a dwindling riff on his keyboard. He then began to imitate the bass line on his instrument as his band mates slowed down.

At once, all instruments were silenced as Jack began playing a low pitched sing-songy riff. After a few measures, Patrick joined back in on drums. Brendan walked to the mic.

"_And I got what I got all despite you_

_And I get what I get just to spite you_

_And I got what I got all despite you_

_And I get what I get just to spite you_

_And I got what I got all despite you_

_And I get what I get just to spite you_."

At this point, the entire instrumentation was back on track. Jack began playing a screeching solo on his guitar, the entire band jamming underneath him, a smile on everyone's face. This was what they loved most.

As the solo came to a finish, Jack re-approached the mic.

"_I find myself just looking worthy of my best intentions_

_Ignoring any kinda prize I might receive at all_

_And all the others seem to find myself a satisfaction_

_I find a ridicule that isn't cool for me at all_

_But if there's one little answer to this complication_

_Someone somewhere some help me settle what is on my mind_

_There's only one I'm only taking getting and receiving_

_There's only one I'm taking_

_And only one I'm taking."_

Brendan was busy focusing on his guitar. Jack's singing voice morphed into a scream on the next lyrics.

_"And only one I'm taking_

_And only one I'm taking_

_And only one I'm taking_

_And only one_"

With a loud pounding on the drums, the band simultaneously finished. Jack, however, being the unpredictable rascal he was known for, played a few notes over the feedback.

"Alright, good job guys," Brendan yelled to the group. Taking off his guitar, he added "Meet back here Thursday at 4."

After putting away his guitar, the long wavy black haired boy known as Jack approached his best friend, Brendan, who was turning off amps. The guys had a bad habit of leaving their amps on after practice,running Brendan's electric bill up. His parents weren't too happy about that.

"Hey bro," Jack called to his best friend. "My mom just shot me a text. I got accepted to Hollywood Arts!"

This past Spring, Jack and Brendan decided that since their band, the Consolers, was really taking off, they had what it takes to get in to Hollywood Arts High School, one of the most prestigious performing arts schools in the country.

Brendan instantly smiled at the news. "That's awesome man! Congratulations!" Brendan punched his best friend's arm.

"Thanks! Have you heard anything?"

"I dunno. Haven't checked the mail yet. But just that you got in is awesome!"

Jack smiled with reassurance and but his hand on Brendan's shoulder. "Hey don't worry. This band would be nothing without your amazing songwriting. If I can get in, you're certain to." He took his hand off Brendan's shoulder, and the two walked into the house from the garage. "And together, we're gonna make HA our bitch." Jack said with a slap to Brendan's rear.

"UGH! Why is songwriting so hard?!" Tori moaned as her head pounded onto the keys of the piano. She was stressed, as the second semester of her senior year at Hollywood Arts was to begin in January. And everyone knows the final semester of Hollywood Arts for any senior was dedicated to making their Senior Showcase performance at the end of the year the best it could be. At this showcase would be Talent scouts, A&R reps, the whole nine yards. Tori decided to truly win everyone, nay ANYONE over, she would need to perform an original song.

"Why don't you just get Andre to write the song for you like always?" Cat asked, balancing a pencil on her nose.

Tori picked her head up from the piano. "Because he has to work on his showcase. Besides, I've been too dependent on Andre. I need to learn to find my own sound, and be responsible for my own music."

Car stood up. "Well I'm bored." Suddenly, her eyes rounded and her voice rose in pitch and volume. "And I want ice cream!" The red headed girl ran to the piano. "Tori Tori Tori! Walk with me to get ice cream!" She pulled the half-Latina girl from the piano.

"Ca-at! I have to work on my song!" Tori protested.

"Ice cream!" Cat argued, already having dragged Tori to the from door.

"Cat let me go!" Tori yelled in protest as Car pulled her out of the door.

About twenty minutes later, the sun was on its way down, as Tori and Cat walked down the sidewalk, each licking their respected ice cream cones.

"I guess a little break is always good," Tori said, licking the runny chocolate off of the cone.

"I told you, ice cream solves all problems!" Cat said giddily, still licking away at her Strawberry ice cream.

Tori smiled at Cat's innocence, and the two kept walking. A few houses down from Tori's house, the two noticed quiet guitar strumming. Tori turned to the source of the music, only to see a skinny boy with a handsome grizzled face, curly dark-blonde hair, with stubble to match, focusing on his guitar playing.

After a second, the boy looked up and met Tori's gaze. He smiled, and waved hello.

Tori smiled and waved back slightly. As she and Cat walked away, Tori's worries about her song faded away, replaced by overwelming calmness, a smile,, and one single thought:

_He's pretty cute. And I bet he writes a good song._

**So this is my first fanfiction. I've written before, (I have a fictionpress account...with a story I REALLY need to update :3) but I figured I'd go ahead and try fanficiton as well. Hope you enjoy! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: **_**Salute Your Solution**_** is a song orginally by the Raconteurs, written by Jack White and Brendan Benson. _Victorious_ was created by Dan Schneider. **

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I know, I wait a week and half and update with a rather short chapter. Sorry about that. Anyway, I've just been kicking around ideas for this story and this chapter wasnt part of it. :/ anyway, please enjoy this chapter!**

"Wow..." Brendan sighed as he walked out of Sikowitz's classroom. "I'm too sober for that class." He laughed to Jack. The two were just starting off their first day at Hollywood Arts as music majors.

The two walked down the halls until they reached their adjacent lockers. Jack pulled his schedule from his back pocket. "Alright, next up for me is music theory in room C-14. What about you."

Brendan looked at his schedule, and then back to Jack. "Math, E-9."

"Ah-ha, an actual academic for Mr. Bennett!" Jack half-chuckled at his best friend. "I think Jake is in that class too. When 2nd period is over, just follow him to the lunch table." Jack was referencing their band's, the Consolers, bass player, who had gone to Hollywood Arts already.

"Alright. See you at lunch." Brendan bid Jack goodbye, and the two walked away in separate directions.

As Jack approached the C-hallway, he was joined by a girl with long black hair with a purple streak and makeup, covering up a familiar grin. "Oh hey, Jade," Jack greeted the girl.

"Hello, Jack." Jade returned the greeting. "What class are you going to?"

"Music Theory," Jack answered.

"Oh cool," Jade responded emotionlessly. "Me too." The two finished walking to the class in silence, and sat next to each other.

After a few minutes, the bell rang, and the teacher walked in. "Good morning students!" He greeted his students. "We're going to start things off in your assigned sheet music, but first," the teacher turned his attention to Jack. "We have a new student. Stand up, and introduce yourself, son!"

Jack stood up from his chair on the very edge of the semi circle of students. "Hey, everyone," Jack said with just the slightest hint of nerves. "I'm Jack West. A lot of you probably know my cousin, Jade."

...

Tori walked through the halls with Andre on their way to lunch, "How far have you gotten on your senior showcase?" Andre asked.

"So far I've gotten the chord progression...and by 'I've gotten the chord progression', I mean 'I have half of the chord progression done.'" Tori responded.

Andre half chuckled. "You know, if you need my help I can come over any time at all,"

"No! This is my song and I'm going to write it. This whole school better get ready for a Tori Vega original!"

The two were almost outside, when Tori saw Jade standing with a boy with long, wavy black hair, and another boy with curly blonde hair. The boys both had their backs to Tori.

She turned back to Andre. "Go ahead to the table. I'm gonna go save Beck and Jade from Sinjin," she motioned to the three aforementioned figures.

"Alright, chica!" Andre said as he walked outside. Tori approached Jade and the two boys.

"Hey, Beck, Jade!" She called. As Jade turned, so did the boys. It took about a second for Tori to realize the boys were not who she thought they were.

"Oh, Vega." Jade said with her emotionless tone she was famous for.

She looked at the two boys with interest. The black haired boy wasn't Beck, but he had a charm about him that screamed "future rock star". The other boy, with curly dark-blonde hair, was a heck of a lot better looking than Sinjin. He had a handsome grizzled face, with slight stubble. Tori instantly had a feeling that this boy seemed familiar.

"Jade!" Tori's smile was visibly growing. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

Jade groaned. "Vega, this is my cousin, Jack. Jack, this is Vega."

Jack grinned at his cousin's dryness, as he stuck out his hand to the dark skinned girl. "Hi, I'm Jack West." He motioned to the other boy with his eyes. "And this is my partner in crime, Brendan Bennett."

Tori turned to shake Brendan's hand. As she grabbed his hand, she looked up to his face. His friendly smile instantly reminded Tori where she had seen the boy before. He lived in her neighborhood, and it wasn't uncommon to see him sitting on his front steps playing his guitar. "Hi," he said with a slightly shy tone. "I'm Brendan."

**Sooo, that's it for Chapter 2. Kind of filler, I know, but please enjoy and review, follow, all that! :D**


End file.
